deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kars vs Vezon
These Two Ultimate Lifeforms Will Face Each Other In A Fight To The Death. But Only One Can Win This Fight. ' Finale (28).jpg|'Necromercer''' It's so hard to find Jpegs for Bionicle, so i gave up KarsVezon (Jioto).png|Jioto actually found a jpeg for bionicle. I feel inept ' 'Intro' '''Necro: The ultimate life form is one of fictions most over used tropes in fiction.' Mercer: But these two take this trope to the next level! Necro: Kars, the self-proclaimed ultimate pillar man. Mercer: And Vezon, the ultimate clone of Vezok! Necro: I'm Necro And He's Mercer. Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Kars Awakens For DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: In 1890, A man named Dio Brando used a mysterious stone mask to transform into a vampire, and become one of the most deadly foes the Joestars had ever faced. Mercer: But today we are not focusing on Dio. We are focusing on the creator of these stone masks, Kars, the pillar man. Necro: Born in 100,000 BC, Kars was by far the most ambitious of his race, who were worshipped as gods, despite the fact that the sun turned them to stone. Mercer: Thus earning them the name of Pillar Men. Necro: Kars only had one goal. And that was to conquer the sun, and take over the world along the way. So Kars did a science and made a Stone Mask, an item which triggers evolution in the wearer, such as turning Dio Brando into a vampire. Mercer: Surprisingly, Kars's race was terrified of his creation, and they set upon him to destroy it. Necro: And Kars and his loyal follower, Esidisi slaughtered the entire race. Mercer: Jesus! Well, save two. They took two infant pillar men with them, dubbing them Wham and Santana, because apparently Kars had knowledge of 90's rock bands. Necro: The pillar men then went into a ten thousand year slumber an woke up in the year of 1938, had a brawl with Joseph Joestar, lost half of their remaining race, and had the other two start the stopped thinking club. 'Popup: Wham and Esidisi were killed by Joeseph, Kars was launched into space, and Santana was permanently petrified via UV lights.' Mercer: Well, Kars is a total powerhouse, being able to fight on par with Joseph and Lisa Lisa, both of which are master martial artists and Hamon users. Necro: What is Hamon? Basically Kars's main weakness, due to being a creature of the night, Kars is hurt by sunlight. Hamon is basically controlled sunlight attacks, meaning Kars can take beating that could have killed him in an instant. Mercer: And, as for his physical strength, Kars is easily able to smash stone and badly hurt Lisa Lisa with a single hit. Lisa Lisa is easily superior to Joesph Joestar, who fought the building crushing Wham, who's Divine Sand Storm Leveled a small section of an arena. Considering the amount of damage done (as space of about thirty feet was affected) Wham's attack would come out to about 4.3 tons of TNT, as he left nothing but rubble and a crater. Necro: And Kars's is said to be way stronger than Wham! By like, some three or four times! Anyway, as for Kars's speed, this guy can easily slice bullets in half with his main weapon, the bone blade and blitz a Nazi Guy's Laser enhanced eyesight, and the laser blasts the guy was shooting at him. This would easily put Kars at Faster Than Light speeds, considering how the feat was presented. 'Vezon Fuses DEATH BATTLE!' 'Set' 'To Be Truly Ultimate-FIGHT!' 'Verdict' 'Trivia' 'Original Track' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Spear vs Fist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime vs Movies Category:Lego vs Jojo Category:Jojo vs Bionicle themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles